


Derrière Mon Masque

by reilin



Category: Le Roi Soleil
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/reilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Re desidera cancellare ogni traccia della mia esistenza ma  questa maschera di bruno acciaio che nasconde il mio viso non fermerà il popolo francese, non fermerà te, mia diletta. Ciò in cui abbiamo sempre creduto e per cui abbiamo combattuto non scomparirà mai: esso rimarrà in eterno nei nostri cuori, infiammerà gli animi dei nostri fratelli guidandoli verso la tanto agognata libertà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derrière Mon Masque

_Pignerol, 20 giugno 1669_

Mia cara Isabelle,  
vi scrivo queste poche righe ben conscio che non giungeranno mai nelle vostre adorate mani.   
Sono trascorsi ormai diversi giorni da quando le guardie di mio cugino Louis mi hanno catturato e condotto lontano da te, in un carcere dimenticato da Dio e dagli uomini.  
In questo buio seminterrato il tempo sembra essersi fermato: le ore passano senza che io me ne accorga, una uguale all’altra, al punto che talvolta ho quasi la sensazione che il mio stesso essere stia svanendo.

Il Re desidera cancellare ogni traccia della mia esistenza ma questa maschera di bruno acciaio che nasconde il mio viso non fermerà il popolo francese, non fermerà te, mia diletta. Ciò in cui abbiamo sempre creduto e per cui abbiamo combattuto non scomparirà mai: esso rimarrà in eterno nei nostri cuori, infiammerà gli animi dei nostri fratelli guidandoli verso la tanto agognata libertà. Di questo io ne sono sicuro, così come lo sono dei sentimenti che provo per voi, mia tenera amica, fin dal primo giorno in cui i nostri sguardi si sono incrociati e cercati con ardore nel mezzo dei tumulti parigini. 

Ho ancora davanti agli occhi la vostra immagine mentre vi chinavate di fronte al Re per chiedergli di liberarmi: so quanto vi deve essere costato quel gesto, mia adorata, e ciò mi fa comprendere quanto sia profondo il vostro amore per me.

Solo il cielo sa quanto mi mancate, Isabelle: come vorrei rivedere il vostro volto, stringervi per un’ultima volta fra queste braccia e baciare le vostre labbra.   
In questa cella fredda e buia la solitudine mi opprime fino a togliermi il fiato dal petto: sotto questa maschera di ferro le lacrime lacerano le mie vecchie ferite e l’unica cosa che mi tiene in vita è l’amore per voi e la certezza che saprete continuare a lottare contro i nostri oppressori fino alla loro sconfitta. Questi nostri sentimenti ed ideali ci uniranno per sempre, come un ponte fra cielo e terra, fra me e voi, un passaggio appena aperto, un legame - malgrado le barriere che ci dividono – che non conduce ad altri che a noi.

Vi amo, mia adorata Isabelle e non vi dimenticherò mai.

_Adieu, ma chére,_

_votre François_

**Author's Note:**

> Prima fanfiction di una serie – spero lunga – di storie dedicate a questo meraviglioso musical francese del 2005: le Roi Soleil. I protagonisti sono il François Vendôme Duca di Beaufort, personaggio storicamente esistito, e Isabelle la figlia del popolo. Nel musical il duca di Beaufort (interpretato dal meraviglioso Merwan Rim) è caratterizzato come un eroe romantico, quasi uscito dai romanzi di Victor Hugo. Egli è stato storicamente uno dei maggiori responsabili della Prima Fronda nel 1649. Nel musical, dopo essersi riconciliato con Luigi XIV, finisce per guidare un’altra rivolta contro di lui ed il Re Sole dà quindi ordine di arrestarlo e di imporgli la maschera di ferro.  
> La controversa questione dell’uomo con la maschera di ferro, infatti, ha visto diverse ipotesi alternarsi, e fra queste quella di Hubert Monteilhet che sosteneva che egli fosse proprio il Duca di Beaufort, creduto morto nella battaglia di Candia il 25 giugno 1669, ed invece imprigionato per cinquant’anni in gran segreto fino alla sua morte, avvenuta presso la Bastiglia il 19 novembre 1703.  
> Gli appassionati di musical francesi avranno sicuramente riconosciuto le citazioni a due meravigliose canzoni: “Bim Bam Boum”: “Sous mon masque de fer /Des larmes qui lacèrent /Mes anciennes blessure”, e “Entre ciel et terre” – la canzone d’addio fra François ed Isabelle, che per questo motivo ho voluto riprendere all’interno della lettera: “D’un pas entre ciel et terre,/ Entre vous et nous,/ Un chemin qui s’est ouvert/ Un lien, malgré les barrières,/ Qui ne tient qu’à nous”.


End file.
